1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions of flame-retardant silicone rubber materials and cables and profiles insulated therewith
2. Background Art
Flame-retardant compositions are disclosed in DE 38 31 478, which describes a composition which contains polysiloxane; a metal oxide such as cerium oxide, zirconium oxide or titanium oxide; a platinum compound; and an organosilicon compound having basic nitrogen bonded to silicon via carbon. However, this composition has a very intensive odor and its flame-retardant properties are unsatisfactory.